


My Immortal

by Black_Raven_Demon



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven_Demon/pseuds/Black_Raven_Demon
Summary: Kematian itu telah disingkirkan. Satu jalan kebebasan itu telah direnggut dari Rath. Rantai tanggung jawab yang mengikat jiwanya belum terlepas. Dia harus kembali untuk menghadapi rasa bersalahnya.





	

 

**My Immortal**

 

* * *

 

 

****_Timeline: Manga volume 12  
Disclaimer: Dragon Knights dan semua tokohnya adalah milik Mineko Ohkami._ ** **

 

* * *

 

 

_It's a beautiful lie. It's the perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in. So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_(Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars)_

 

* * *

 

 

Satu perasaan familiar itu muncul kembali. Sayangnya itu bukan perasaan lega saat mendapati segala kegelapan tak berbatas yang kurasakan tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan saat membuka mata aku sudah kembali berada di dalam kamarku yang nyaman, di rumah dimana aku dibesarkan. Perasaan lega itu memudar dengan cepat, tergantikan oleh perasaan tidak enak seperti ketika kita telah melakukan satu perbuatan yang tidak semestinya dilakukan.

Masa lalu itu telah lama menghilang ditelan masa. Aku juga tidak mengingatnya dengan seksama, tidak lebih dari potongan-potongan kenangan yang buram, nyaris sama absurd bagai sebuah mimpi. Mereka bilang aku yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Tapi bukankah aku memiliki jiwa yang sama? Intisari diri ini masih sama dengan yang dulu. Perbedaan itu tak ada artinya.

Rasa bersalah ini juga adalah kesalahan mereka. Itu karena mereka berusaha mengubahku. Semua dilakukan atas dalih sebuah pengampunan. Alih-alih sebuah keputusan yang akan mengakhiri segalanya, mereka memilih untuk mengikatkan rantai. Mereka yang telah membuat hatiku jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak memerlukan hati yang menyebalkan begini. Cuma membuatku menderita saja.

Setiap terjadi sesuatu, aku selalu menyalahkan diriku dan selalu menyesalinya. Menyesal karena hal buruk selalu saja terjadi. Menyesal karena mungkin penyebabnya adalah kesalahanku. Menyesal karena seringkali aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setengah melamun, kupandangi ornamen di langit-langit kamar, mengamati detail setiap garis panel dan lengkung motifnya. Mimpi tentang gelap pekat tanpa akhir itu masih menguasaiku. Mimpi jatuh ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar, seperti _blackhole_ yang akan menelanku bulat-bulat.  Aku memang menginginkan untuk menjauh dari hiruk pikuk kehidupan ini, tapi bukan yang seperti itu. Kegelapan itu tidak senyaman yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, tidak ketika selagi meluncur dalam kegelapan pekat ingatan-ingatan kelam masa lalu itu juga menyergap benakku. Itu bukanlah kedamaian yang kuinginkan. 

Aku menginginkan damai dan ketenangan, jauh dari carut-marut dunia ini yang menyeret kewarasanku di jalannya yang penuh bebatuan kasar. Biarkanlah kurenungi segala dosa yang telah lalu dalam kegelapan total. Tambahan waktu lagi hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Dan lihatlah sekarang. Aku yang tak lagi berniat untuk melakukan hal buruk, kembali harus melumuri tanganku dengan darah. Bajingan itu telah membuat tanganku kotor oleh darah keluargaku sendiri.

Tapi satu sisi yang cukup melegakan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikan apa yang kuinginkan; untuk menjauh dari kehidupan. Padahal kalau bisa, aku ingin pergi diam-diam saja, bukan dengan cara seperti itu. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan bila melihat raut wajah penuh amarah sekaligus ketidakberdayaan dari orang yang telah membesarkanku. Satu poin rasa bersalah bertambah satu lagi. Pemandangan terakhir itu lebih terasa sakit daripada satu sayatan yang mengantarku pada lubang gelap itu. 

Satu sayatan itu yang........ Tunggu dulu. _Kupikir aku sudah............_

"Masih......hidup......?" Aku menatap jari-jari tanganku dengan bingung. "Kenapa.......?"

Kuraba leherku dan mendapatinya masih utuh, tanpa goresan dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. _Padahal aku sudah memenggalnya.... Dia telah membuatku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Seharusnya aku sudah mati._

Jemariku menyentuh _Light Dragon Amulet_ yang tergantung di leher. Sensasi familiar saat menggenggamnya kembali terasa, memisahkan mimpi buruk dan realita seperti minyak pada air, mengingatkan kembali siapa diriku saat ini.

"Itu milik Rath. Zoma mengambilnya setelah dibuang Nadil."

Gadis berikal gelap itu memandangku dari samping ranjang. Ia tersenyum seolah menyapa dan mengingatkan ini sudah pagi, seolah tak ada apa-apa. Apakah sejak tadi dia terus berada di situ? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Rath?"

Kalau saja suasana hatiku sedang lebih baik, aku mungkin akan menjawabnya dengan kelakar iseng, setidaknya itu akan membantuku melupakan sejenak mimpi buruk yang baru kulewati dalam tidur. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan mimpi buruk. Itu kenyataan yang serupa dengan mimpi buruk, yang membuatku merasa demikian hina. Rasa benci terhadap diri ini yang menggelegak. Kututup mukaku dengan kedua tangan, berharap kegelapan akan kembali menyambutku, andai ruangan ini hanyalah satu fragmen tak nyata dari ribuan ingatan benak ini.

Sayangnya pengandaian itu sia-sia belaka.  Aku telah kembali berada disini. Tangan takdir telah merenggutku menjauh dari pelukan kematian.

"Apakah kau yang menghidupkanku kembali?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan nada seperti menuduh, meski aku tidak memaksudkannya untuk terdengar demikian.

"Aku kan sudah janji padamu akan menjahilimu suatu saat," jawab Cesia santai. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rath mati! Lupa, ya? Kau tidak melupakannya, kan?"

"Aku ingat.......Tapi......"

Rupanya janji itu yang membuatku kembali. Meski itu bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah perjanjian yang sepihak, entah kenapa bila itu terucap dari bibirnya, aku merasa itu bukan sebagai satu hal yang dipaksakan terhadapku. Ada sebagian dari diri ini yang merasa bahagia karenanya, dan merasa rela untuk menjalani apapun yang membentang di jalan kehidupan. Akan kukesampingkan ego kelam itu, hanya bila ia yang mengulurkan tangan untuk terus memintaku berada disini.

Sayangnya, sebagian diri ini memprotes keras. Berteriak dan meronta sembari meratapi dan mengutuk keberadaan sendiri. Aku telah kehilangan kelayakanku berada disini, bahkan di depan Cesia.

"Mengapa kau sembunyikan wajahmu?" Cesia dengan lembut menurunkan kedua tanganku.

"Aku........Aku telah membunuh Alfeage......." Saat mengatakannya, rasanya seolah baru saja menelan petir.

"Itu bukan Rath. Itu Nadil," cetus Cesia.

"Aku bangkit dari kematian!" jeritku putus asa. Gelegak kebencian itu nyaris tak bisa kutahan lagi. "Ini aneh. Sekarang tubuhku ini tubuh monster."

Cesia terdiam. Pernyataanku barusan adalah satu penegasan kenyataan yang takkan bisa dipungkirinya. Pengingkaran apapun atas dosa yang kulakukan adalah kesalahan yang mutlak. Kalau aku tidak mati dengan tanganku sendiri, setidaknya kerajaan ini harus menentukan hukuman lain untuk menebus perbuatanku.

Tapi apakah mereka mau merelakanku? Kurasa tidak. Mereka akan menutup informasi mengenai peristiwa itu. Menutupi dosa sanak mereka sendiri. Kiranya apa yang akan dituntut oleh orang-orang ketika mengetahui aib ini. Seorang ksatria membunuh seorang menteri. Itu adalah sebuah usaha pengkhianatan. Atau mungkin mereka tahu kebenaran yang lebih buruk, satu-satunya penerus Lord Lykouleon membunuh seorang menteri dan menyusupkan musuh kerajaan ke dalam Dragon Castle dan Draqueen, serta mengutuk sang raja dengan mantera yang mematikan. Penerus raja Kerajaan Dragoon dan Kekaisaran Dusis berusaha melakukan kudeta untuk membantu kekuasaan Nadil dari Kainaldia.

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Mengapa kau harus ketakutan seperti itu?" ujar Cesia kemudian.

Sayangnya tidak akan semudah itu. Ini sama sekali tidak benar. Tidakkah ia tahu apa yang kulakukan? Meskipun saat itu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dibawah kendali Nadil, tapi aku mengingat setiap detail perbuatan yang dilakukan tangan ini dan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutku. Dan semua bencana yang menimpa kota ini. Jeritan dan teriakan, rintihan dan ratapan orang-orang yang menjadi korban dalam penyerangan itu masih terus bergema. Kelemahanku lah yang membuat Nadil bisa mencapai tempat ini. 

"Aku tidak bisa seperti Cesia," tukasku sembari mencengkeram keras selimut. "Karena......aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berdiri di hadapan semua orang. Sekarang aku tidak bisa bersandiwara seperti dulu lagi!"

Kepalsuan sudah lama menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Ini adalah sebuah pilihan. Terkadang menjadi diri sendiri dan mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hati bisa menjadi suatu kesalahan. Alih-alih bersikap jujur, kau mungkin malah menyakiti orang-orang disekelilingmu. Seandainya saja semudah itu menyakiti orang lain, kau tidak akan mendapat luka akibat penyesalan. Dan terkadang membuka diri akan membuat seseorang menjadi rentan dan mudah terluka. Bila itu yang terjadi, maka kau akan bisa merasakan dirimu hancur secara perlahan.

Aku tidak keberatan hancur kalau itu bisa menebus kesalahanku. Tidak mengapa. Namun satu kesalahan fatal kembali terjadi. Penebusan macam apakah yang bisa kulakukan? Wajah seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan? Senyum pura-pura itu takkan berguna kali ini. 

"Tidak apa-apa," Cesia mengusap pelan kepalaku. "Hal hebat apapun yang dilakukan Rath sekarang jauh lebih baik dibanding yang dilakukan Nadil ketika menggunakan tubuhmu."Ia berusaha menghiburku. Sayangnya, itu tidak akan berhasil. Tiada penghiburan apapun yang layak diucapkan pada seorang pendosa sepertiku.

"Apakah kau menggunakan tubuh Crewger?" tanyaku. Aku kembali berbaring, mungkin itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan.

Cesia terdiam kembali. Pertanyaanku dijawab oleh kebisuannya. Maka kuanggap jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Begitu, ya? Jadi untuk itu Crewger mati?" Pertanyaanku tidak lagi membutuhkan jawaban. Kini semua sudah jelas. Mereka berdua melakukan kesepakatan dibelakang punggungku. Tak pernah kukira Cesia akan setuju bergabung dalam konspirasi itu; upaya untuk mempertahankan pewaris Kekaisaran Dusis, bagaimanapun caranya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Cesia mengucapkan janjinya, dan diam-diam menahan tangisnya sendiri. "Ketika tahu Nadil bersembunyi dalam tubuhku, Crewger langsung berniat melakukannya, karena dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Illuser."

"Putri Bintang Langit mengatakan bahwa Crewger adalah tubuh keduanya. Tubuh pertamanya adalah kau," kata Cesia pelan.

Jadi begitulah, takkan kudapatkan kedamaian dan ketenangan yang telah lama kudambakan. "Aku......hidup dengan merampas jiwa orang lain." Aku berusaha agar suaraku tetap terdengar wajar. Aku tak ingin terdengar merengek olehnya selagi aku berusaha menyimpulkan situasi yang ada setelah penyerangan itu, menghitung berapa kerusakan yang ada akibat kesalahanku. "Luka di pipiku tidak ada. Tindikan dari Kaistern juga tidak ada..... Ini tubuh yang berbeda. Aku seperti monster yang dirakit dari kumpulan rongsokan."

Hidup adalah sebuah anugrah. Tapi tidak demikian dengan hidupku. Aku hidup dengan merenggut milik orang lain. Hal itu selalu membuatku merasa menjadi iblis jahanam. Daripada menjalani hidup sehina itu, lebih baik mati saja. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku akan bebas dari lingkaran setan.

"Mengapa mereka melakukan ini semua dan berusaha membangkitkanku lagi? Padahal aku sudah tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini." Uneg-uneg itu akhirnya meluncur keluar.

Sayangnya mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja. Cesia melakukan ritual itu juga pasti atas persetujuan Lord Lykouleon. Meskipun mungkin Cesia tidak mengetahuinya,  jawaban pertanyaanku sudah jelas, ini semua karena aku adalah satu-satunya penerus Kekaisaran Dusis. Mereka pasti akan kesulitan bila aku mati.

"Aku mungkin akan membunuh mereka semua... Mengapa aku tidak dibiarkan saja?" Aku masih ingat rasa sakit saat menyayat leher ini. Aku rela merasakannya lagi, baik dengan tanganku sendiri atau tidak, kalau memang mereka menyetujuinya sebagai sebuah solusi atas masalah ini.

Aku berbaring menyamping membelakangi Cesia. Berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dan mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat; Nadil berhasil menguasaiku, mengacaukan Dragon Castle, dan membuatku membunuh Alfeage. Kemudian aku bunuh diri dengan memotong leherku, Nadil mengira semua sudah berakhir, akupun mengira demikian. Nadil juga berhasil menanamkan kutukannya pada Lord Lykouleon. Astaga, semua kacau karena kecerobohanku.

Sepertinya aku telah berhasil mengingat semua detil kejadiannya. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada kejanggalan dalam kronologi itu. Sesuatu yang terlewat olehku. Satu detil yang kulupakan. Ritual itu tidak akan berhasil hanya dengan tubuh Crewger saja. Setiap sihir ada konsekuensinya. Saat aku menyadarinya, ketakutan seketika datang bagai gelombang air bah.

Aku bangkit duduk seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk, membuat Cesia terkejut. "Seharusnya energi kehidupanku sudah direbut oleh Nadil....... Bagaimana bisa kembali? Siapa yang telah membantuku?! Cesia, jawablah!" tuntutku. Kini aku benar-benar takut. "Siapa yang kubunuh? Milik siapa yang kuambil? Jawab aku, Cesia!"

Senyum yang tadi berada di wajah Cesia layu. Itu hanya sebuah topeng, satu topeng yang sama dengan yang biasa kugunakan. Kini tatapan prihatin itu ditujukan padaku. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin dikasihani oleh siapapun.

"Kaistern," jawab Cesia. "Kaistern telah memberikan nyawanya. Dengan _Fugen no Tsue_ , aku memberinya kekuatan untuk membangkitkanmu".

Bagaimanapun aku telah mempersiapkan diri, kabar buruk itu tetap menghantamku dengan telak. Sesaat aku berharap bahwa apa yang kudengar cuma bohong belaka. Tapi kesungguhan itu jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benakku bahwa Kaistern akan berbuat demikian.

"Ingat air yang disiramkan Black Cesia padamu? Air itu akan membunuh siapa saja yang bukan _youkai_. Salah satu bagian tubuh Kaistern yang tersiram air sudah mati setengah dan itu menjalar. Karena itu, dia memberikan sisa nyawanya padamu," papar Cesia.

Jadi, aku telah dibohongi. Kaistern telah berdusta. Dia berkata akan selalu bersedia mendengar keluh-kesahku. Dia bilang mau menjaga setiap kata dan setiap pemikiran yang takkan mampu kukatakan pada orang lain. Benar bila sekarang dia membawa jauh-jauh rahasia itu dari jangkauan orang lain. Jauh di masa lalu, ketika aku hanyalah seorang bocah yang ketakutan sendiri terhadap bayang diri, Kaistern setuju untuk membunuhku bila aku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan semua orang, dan sebagai gantinya akan kuberikan kejujuran yang tak bisa kutunjukkan pada orang lain. Tapi apa itu cara yang dipilihnya untuk menepati janjinya? Atau tidakkah dia mengijinkanku untuk mencoba menolongnya? Setidaknya dengan cara itu aku akan bisa menunjukkan rasa terima kasih atas kebaikan yang selalu diberikannya. 

Aku mencabik sebuah bantal yang saat itu ada disampingku. Bulu-bulu angsa berhamburan dari dalamnya, beterbangan, lalu jatuh berserakan diatas ranjang. Cesia terdiam, menatap sedih atas reaksiku. Namun aku tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Hatiku rasanya berantakan. Rasa marah, kecewa, sedih, dan sesal berbaur jadi satu, meluap-luap dalam diriku. Rasa sakit yang tidak nyata membuatku merasa terhimpit dan membuat setiap tarikan napas terasa demikian menyiksa.

"Kaistern tidak menepati janjinya! Dia bilang sedang mencari sesuatu, ternyata yang dicarinya cara untuk membuatku tetap hidup! Mengapa dia mati tanpa memberitahuku alasannya? Dia pantas mati! Dasar egois!" teriakku murka. Ternyata aku tidak cuma membunuh Alfeage. _Kaistern sudah mati. Demi aku._  "Aku.......A.......," kata-kataku terputus begitu saja, tercekat.

"Rath......" Wajah Cesia terlihat seperti hendak menangis.

Namun _akulah_  yang menangis. Air mata hangat menetes jatuh di tanganku. "Mengapa? Mengapa air mata ini mengalir? _Youkai_ tidak mungkin meneteskan air mata....!" Tenggorokanku terasa nyeri. Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisanku, tapi air mata ini malah terus mengalir. Ada bagian dari diriku yang menolak untuk peduli pada harga diri yang menganggap bahwa air mata adalah aib.

Cesia meraihku dalam dekapannya dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Tenanglah. Apakah kau lupa? Aku juga _youkai,_ " ucapnya.

Selain Kaistern, saat aku berajak dalam masa kedewasaan, ketika aku menolak disebut sebagai bocah kecil, selalu Cesia yang mengulurkan tangan. Tangannya seolah memiliki sihir, bahkan bila penyihir itu tidak merapal mantera apapun. Kalaupun aku bisa merasakan ketenangan saat berada di dunia ini, itu adalah saat ia bersamaku. 

"Aku tidak lupa, tapi......bukankah tidak mungkin youkai terbawa emosi?" kilahku. "Jangan kau buat bebanku lebih berat."

"Mengapa kau ini benar-benar seperti anak manja?" kata Cesia, senyumnya telah kembali. "Kalau kau kesepian, aku akan datang ke sisimu. Kalau kau takut, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Kalau kekuatan youkai menarikmu, aku akan mengulurkan tangan padamu. Karena itu, kembalilah tidur, Rath Illuser." Kata-katanya terdengar seperti lantunan sebuah syair, seolah ada sihir yang tersirat dalam setiap lariknya.

"Tubuh Crewger ini........"

"Sudahlah, karena nama resmi yang diberikan kaisar adalah Illuser," tukas Cesia. "Kau mau ciuman selamat tidur lagi?"

Di saat yang lain, mungkin aku sudah akan membuang muka darinya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi saat ini aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi orang lain, termasuk Cesia. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Cesia mencium keningku sekali lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Setelah itu, kudengar langkahnya berjalan menjauh.

Kebohongan itu harus terus berlanjut. Nanti akan kupikirkan lagi apa kiranya yang akan kulakukan. Mereka takkan pernah lagi terkecoh dan mempercayai senyum palsu seperti sebelumnya. Kalau mereka takkan pernah membiarkanku mati kali ini, maka biarlah demikian. Tapi aku takkan diam saja. Esok, aku akan mencari cara untuk memperbaiki ini semua. Nadil akan membayar apa yang dilakukannya. []

 

* * *

 

_I don't know how I feel_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_(Tomorrow – Avril Lavigne)_

 

* * *

 

 

**5 Agustus 2008**

**Direvisi: 7  Juni 2016**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN, Wattpad and Gramedia Writing Project with same title.


End file.
